


My Life, Their Family & Our Destiny

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Bella meets the Cullens when they move back to Forks and some of them soon see something is very different about her. Short Story. Bella's P.O.V Twilight AU





	1. 'S e seo mo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I referenced Wikipedia for my historical facts. Making sure they worked with the Twilight timeline. All translations at the end of the chapters, are via Google, so if they are wrong, please feel free to blame them.  
> This is a total unconnected story I started several months ago, it doesn't right wrongs or anything like that, but it is also not an Edward/Bella story. it just popped into my head and here we are.

It's another overcast and dull day in Forks, Washington. This little city is one of the many places I've lived over the many years as I have followed the Swan family on its winding journey through time. Across oceans and landmass', until finally, we arrived here in the new world, known now as 'The United States of America'. Who am I, you might ask?

 Ah, I have been known by various names, but at present, it's Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella.  But I was born **_Iseabail Mhairi Cycnus_** or **_Beileag,_** like I said I prefer it, in Caledonia, as the Romans called it, in approximately 75 AD, this now would be modern day Scotland, part of the British Isles.

My father **_Carolus Cycnus_** was posing as a roman officer and my mother **_Muireen_** , **_Reen,_** to her friends and family, **_Rene_** to my father, later to take his surname of **_Cycnus,_** was the youngest daughter of a fairly important, but very well respected Celtic tribesman, they were part of the Venicones tribe who were all living in and around north Fib at, that time.

They had met during a tension-filled conflab, between the Romans and Celts, fell in love and ran away together.  Very romantic, except or in spite of the fact that he was a Vampire and she a human, so really they met, he realised they were mates and convinced her they should run away together.

That lead unexpectedly to my birth, not easy by any manner of means for my parents who until then had been unaware of the possibility, but as my mother was a gifted young healer and herbs woman and my father, a learned man for this time and the previous several centuries. So they easily surmised that blood would be a feature in my development and growth, thus they were as ready as they could be. Deciding to use animal, rather than human blood, as it was plentiful and accessible in the surrounding areas.

The main complication came at my birth which happened after about four and a half months, they had no way of knowing if this was normal or not, as they had nothing to base it on. This was when they found out I was a twin and he was fully human unlike me, I was much more vampire like.

I later learned through research that had I been venomous I would have most likely killed and absorbed him while in the womb and also would have arrived a lot sooner, probably killing my mother in the process.  She refused to become a vampire when **_Eòghan_** ** _Cathal_** was a baby as she needed to breastfeed him.

She still held off in his infant years, always saying soon to my father. I had grown quickly and was able to help my mother in our home and my father on the small piece of land we had. By the time we were both six years old, I was fully grown, ageing three years to every one of **_Eòghan's,_** which made me look as I do now.

It was at this time our beloved mother fell ill with a sudden virulent fever and she succumbed quickly to it. Our father was so devastated and distraught that he begged me to care for **_Eòghan_** as my own and then he threw himself onto our mother's funeral pyre, which he had built with his own to hands. Thus began my journey with the **_Cycnus_** , later to become Swan family. I have been their Watcher throughout these many centuries.

I never age, can eat human food as well as drink blood, be it animal or human, but the blood gives me added strength. I never get sick and I'm about as strong as any normal vampire, stronger than some too. But unlike them, I have a beating heart and warmer body temperature.

Over the centuries I have met many vampires, a few dhampir like myself and seen the ruling body change hands once, I got in touch with first The Romanians to explain who and what I was and to tell them where I could be found and again later with The Volturi. Who control, from their castle in Volterra Italy, even though the three leaders are of Greek descent.

They both tried to recruit me and I always declined, unfortunately, I am a shield and it's a much sought after gift. So I explained my life's purpose and eventually they left me in peace, well, when they worked out my shield was impervious to their guard's gifts and I gave my assurances that in a time of great need I would help them out. It was at this time I made friends with Marcus Volturi, he is a brilliant scholar and historian.

What no one knows is I am also a sponge, soaking up all gifts I come in contact with through the slightest touch. This can be a curse as well as a blessing; some gifts are volatile and hard to control. I also have had the misfortune to kill a few nomadic vampires who tried to hurt my family throughout this long journey with the family, Swan.

At the moment I'm living with Charlie Swan and his daughter Rhona Helene Swan, this has been worrying me, as it could be the end of the Swan name, not the line because of Rhona, but the name itself. But Charlie is a widower and he has lately been dating a lovely woman called Kelly, who works at the Police station with him as a dispatcher, so hope springs eternal.

I usually pose as a distant cousin, who's been orphaned and then I live with each generation for a time, or nearby to be able to keep watch.  It was easier in the beginning when humans knew of and accepted the supernatural. But with the rise of Christianity, came the demise of the supernatural. Not that it ended, just disappeared from plain sight, slowly slipping from the forefront of humans minds, relegated to the realm of fantasy and fairytales.

With so much time on my hands, I have amassed many Degrees', Doctorates and certificates in a vast amount of varying fields. I am also an accomplished forger, as I have often needed new documents and records quickly. But this time round I'm back at high school and it's definitely different. I had forgotten how immature young people could be, it's been at least two generations since I attended school and woman didn't have as much schooling then.

We are often thought to be twins by strangers Rhona and me, as we look so very much alike, the only real difference is, her eyes are brown and mine are gold, due to the animal blood I consume of course. Otherwise, we are almost identical.

Unlike full vampires I have never had to deal with bloodlust, it's just as well because some of the humans over the years have smelt pretty wonderful even to me. I have never found my mate, but I've enjoyed the companionship of a few single vampires and humans throughout the ages but nothing permanent, as I have to keep moving on and reinventing myself. 

So, back to the present and here we are the first day of the junior year at Forks high School. Rhona and I are attending together as we are both meant to be approximately the same age. Well, we will be if she ever hurries up. Oh yes, I forgot that difference, Rhona is a day dreamer.


	2. Ordo Nox Dhampir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On with the life of Bella.

We eventually made it just as the warning bell was sounding, so I had to rush Rhona out of the truck we shared and into the school. She was slow even for a human, head in the clouds most of the time. Thank goodness we had had orientation previously, so I knew where we were meant to be. As we dropped ourselves into seats in this year's homeroom, I smelt them! I threw out my shield to protect Rhona.

Vampires in a high school, what on earth!  I glanced round carefully smiling and nodding to people I knew, as Rhona got out a tattered copy of one of the classics, well classic to her, not me. At the back of the class sat two extremely overdressed vampires. Everyone was staring at them and then away quickly as if afraid to be seen looking. I'd forgotten how they affected humans.

They were unabashedly staring at Rhona and me. But why? I usually just blended in with everyone else; over the years, I had successfully learned how to slow my heart rate, with meditation and various techniques. It still ran a little faster than normal people, but barely noticeable to vampires, just as if I was a little out of puff. So that can't be it, why are they staring at us?

Then I heard the male say he couldn't hear either of us! The female nodded and closed her eyes,

"They have no futures either Edward," she told him.

Ah, gifted vampires, now I get it. Telling Rhona I'll be right back, I get up and saunter to the back of the room. I open the door to the corridor where the junior's lockers are and put our stuff inside two.

Then I ask them quietly to join me. They are surprised but come out immediately. He starts to bombard me with questions, I'm not sure why he was showing barely concealed anger towards me, and might I say extreme arrogance.  He comes to the town I was in first and demands, yes demands answers to things just because he needs to know as if he were more important than everyone else.

Oh, I don't think so, ignoring him completely I turn to her and introduce myself holding out my hand. Immediately I get her gift, a Decision Seer, not that great on the grand scale of things, but hey I've got it now. So she can't see past my shield good to know it's still holding strong.  She then tells me she's Alice and the rude one is Edward.

"There are more of you?" I say, at least three, no five other scents are on them.

She nods yes to me; this is when I get a good look at her eyes, gold like mine.

"Animal drinkers?" I ask.

They stiffen, but she nods to me looking confused and a little scared. 

"What are you?" she asks quietly.

" ** _Ordo Nox Dhampir_** ", they frown confused by the Latin, "Classic Night Dhampire," I tell them laughing.

"It's such a useless translation, meaning absolutely nothing really. So in plain English, human/vampire hybrid", they gasp.

"Oh, so I'm your first?" I ask them smiling.

Now they are just plain gaping at me. I tell them it not that rare, just not publically broadcasted to the vampire nation.

"You will come to our house after school! To tell us everything you know!" he orders me; I raise an eyebrow and look at him closely.

"So impatient! So rude! So infantile!" I reply, "Get your coven leader to call me and I'll talk to a grown up, little boy!" I say as I walk back to my seat.

 I can hear him raving and ranting to Alice. In a room nearby I hear another vampire trying to conceal his laughter. So I'm not alone in my opinion of young Edward.

At lunch, I see the three of them sitting in the far corner alone. I tell Rhona to go sit with our friends that I'm going to talk to the new kids.

 "There are new people here?" she says distractedly, I shake my head and point her towards Angela and Ben.

I can hear Alice and Edward discussing me with the other vampire and I frown, don't they realise I can hear them, what kind of vampires are they?  As I reach the table they are at, the one I don't know yet stands and offers his hand introducing his self.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am, but to everyone in school it's Hale," he tells me and I collect his gift as well.

Empathy, very handy, now that's a good find, real feelings don't lie, only the manufactured ones. I in return introduce myself and find him to be very pleasant and obviously older than the other two. I can see his scars and suddenly a couple of things click into place in my head.

"Oh, forgive me for not recognising your name right away Major Whitlock, It's a pleasure to meet you, we have a mutual friend, the marvellous computer guy? He always speaks highly of you and your brother" I say.

"But please don't tell Peter that!  Our computer genius friend would never forgive me if Peter found out he likes him really" I tell him smiling, the other two look at me strangely and Edward snorts. 

Do they live under a rock and not know what's going on in the vampire world. I always keep abreast of who's important in our world. Mind you having the odd infamous and secretive vampire as friends really helps.

 Just as I sit Edward grabs my arm and again tells me I will go to their home and I will tell him everything I know! Stupid boy, of course, doing that transfers his gift to me, Mind Reader could be handy, but only if I delve really deep, the surface thoughts of humans would barely be worth listening too.

I hold my hand out just above his and ask him to remove it, he sneers and grips my arm harder intentionally trying to hurt me, and I clamp my hand down on his breaking all the small bones from the wrist downwards.

He whimpers and  pulls it back as quickly as he can, but the damage is done and will take at least a couple of days to mend fully, longer if any were pulverised to dust.

**_Dinna_** touch me again, **_bairn_** " I tell him, my accent coming out stronger because I'm so angry with him.

I get a blast of his thoughts and turn it off right away, that's not a mind I want to see into, so petty and petulant. But I do catch the coven leaders name and I am very surprised.  Not wanting them to know what I can do, other than shielding. I ask them who their coven leader is. Alice confirms what I heard in Edwards' head, that it's Carlisle Cullen.

That is a very pleasant shock, though, I really did like that young vampire, I had met all those years ago. 

" ** _Stregoni Benefici,_** " I say, "Oh this is a pleasant surprise. Tell him **_Iseabail Mhairi Cycnus_** is looking forward to meeting him, once again".

As I rise the Major says "You're the Watcher? But that means you're...?"

"Now, now, don't go giving away a lady's age Major," I tell him laughing.

Edward and Alice are totally lost, so as I walk away he explains who I am and therefore just exactly how old I am.  After all, you can't live for 1900 years plus and not be noticed at some point along the way. Their unawareness of the vampire world really irritates me and sits very uneasy, why would Carlisle let them be so ill prepared.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinna - Do not (Scottish)  
> Bairn - small child (under five normally) (Scottish)  
> Stregoni Benefici - Beneficent Wizard (Italian)   
> Ordo Nox Dhampir - Classic Night Dhampire (Latin) 
> 
> A/N: A little nod to Airedalegirl 1's Darius, similar but not him. No one knows his identity in this story, saving that for another time, maybe.


	3. Seann charaid dhomh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Glad you're all still enjoying it, so a little background on how she knows Carlisle next and meeting all the Cullens. xx AAP

As I took a seat beside Rhona, I could Hear Edward whining about his hand and how come Carlisle had never told him about me, but he had Jasper. The Major suggested actually talking to Carlisle instead of raking through his mind and getting everything out of context, and then maybe he'd give up more information to him freely.

I felt pity for Carlisle if that was his first born. The good Doctor and I had met in 1693 approx, during 'The Nine Years War', while he was still a young vampire of only thirty years. The Charles Swan, I was watching over at the time was a Pastor and had been wounded fairly seriously.

A hack of a doctor that was attending to him wanted to chop off his injured leg and it would surely have killed him if Carlisle hadn't stepped in and helped me stop him. It took a long time to heal but eventually it did. Leaving Charles with only a minor limp, this didn't do him any harm, with the ladies.

Carlisle and I became good friends, well as good as two immortals can be and he is aware that I am more than a shield but not what exactly. But we lost touch when the Swans left for the new world many years before the Doctor obviously decided to come.

So I haven't heard from him in over two hundred years. This in an immortal's life is nothing. It will be nice to catch up and find out about his coven or family as they like to call themselves, I read this from Edwards mind too.

The rest of the school day passed without any more drama, but Edward not being there probably had something to do with it. Therefore, I had lifted my shield from Rhona after lunch. As we were leaving the car park The Major spoke to us.

 "Goodbye Bella, thank you for helping us today. Is this your sister?" he said smirking at me.

"No, no this is my cousin Rhona" I replied introducing them.

"She has lovely, pure, calm emotions" he murmured in an aside to me.

Alice looked like she was going to talk to her too.

"She will be having a vampire-free life Alice, don't attempt to get attached" I warn her, so she just smiles grimly and waves to us both.

This is not the first time I've warned off supernatural's whilst living in Forks, The Quileute's from the reservation were the first.  If I remember correctly Ephraim Black did mention something about vampires living here before, this is a direct quote:

 "Cold One with gold hair and eyes made treaty and lived here for short time with coven" he was never comfortable with English.

Much preferring his native tongue which he taught to me, only so we could converse freely with few others outside the tribe understanding.  So that was Carlisle, he was talking about. The swan's moved here when the city was established in 1945 although there had been a logging community for a lot longer and Ephraim was still phasing then, he was the last member of the pack of shape shifters of this time.  But as I didn't affect them due to my human side he eventually stopped.

I lived in the forest then and was so happy when Charlie was born in 1964 as Helen and Geoffrey thought they could not have children. As Charlie became friends with the tribe I suggested quite adamantly that he didn't need to know anything about the supernatural and they agreed.

The present Chief is Billy Black, Charlie's closest friend. He used to believe the tribe's history were just stories until he became Chief and a member of the council. This reminded me I should warn them the Cullens are back, so they can prepare for the possibility of a new pack. This was all running through my head as we drove home.

Well, all I have to do now is wait for Carlisle to get in touch, it won't be long I shouldn't think. I expect he will be livid about Edwards' hand, but not with me. This might be an eye opener for the boy, to find out there are more important people out there than him. I think Carlisle may have over indulged him a tad.

So after getting Rhona settled to do her homework, I phoned down to La Push Reservation. I allayed Billy's fears, explaining about the Doctor and his family and their eating habits, telling him Carlisle was a good and trusted friend and if he was good enough for Ephraim to be friendly with, so that should be a clear and given recommendation to the new pack when it arrived.

I started to prepare food for the three of us; Charlie was working but would eat when he finished his shift. He was the Chief of Police for the city of Forks and surrounding area. His wife and Billy's had both died in a car crash several years ago when Rhona was eleven and Billy's son Jacob was nine. But both men had managed to cope with being single parents and it had cemented their friendship even more.

Rhona and I had just finished eating when the phone rang, so I left her to the clearing up and went to the sitting room to answer it.

 "Hello, Swan residence, Bella speaking," I say.

"Hello **_Iseabail_** , how are you, my dear friend?" Carlisle replies.

"Well, Carlisle and you? It's been a while since we last spoke" I tell him.

We chat for a few minutes about the past, before he begs my forgiveness for Edwards appalling behaviour. Asking me if I would like to come to his home to talk more privately and meet the rest of his family. Agreeing I tell him I'll be there soon, that I'm looking forward to seeing him again. 

Quickly changing and telling Rhona I'm going out for a couple of Hours, She nods but is already lost in another book and won't really miss me. Automatically I wrap her in a bubble from my shield and send out another to cover Charlie and Kelly at work. Over the years, I have been able to stretch it further and further, as well as utilising separate parts when I'm not near family members.

It only takes ten minutes to reach the Cullen house; I just followed my nose so to speak. It's a large imposing house on the edge of Forks, backing up into the forest and on the bank of the nearby river. This should be an interesting evening I think to myself as I exit the truck in their driveway.  The whole coven is lined up on the veranda in front of the door, Carlisle hasn't changed a bit obviously and neither have I except for the mode of dress.

"As handsome as ever Carlisle, but I miss the britches and hose!"  I say laughing as he steps forward to embrace me.

 He introduces me to his mate Esme and the two others I haven't already met, Emmett and Rosalie also a mated pair. He explains that Jasper and Alice are mated and this does surprise me, as earlier she seemed unaware of her mate's importance. He also states that Edward is the only unmated one in the family.

  "That doesn't surprise me with his attitude, who'd want to put up with all that whining!" I tell him.

 Everyone but Edward laughs; Carlisle and Esme try hard not to but fail miserably. They usher me into their home which I tell her is beautiful. Turns out Esme has a flair for interior decorating, so I ask if she has her own business because if she's this good it's a waste to just do nothing but their own properties when she could bring joy to many others as well. She looks very contemplative and I think I've got her interested in the possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seann charaid dhomh - Old friend of mine (Scots Gaelic)


	4. Vampire Boot Camp

It appears that Rose, as she likes to be called and Emmett were also meant to be attending Forks high but they went off on an extended holiday instead. I mentioned this was probably best as three runway models, were as much as the school could handle at one time. But anyway, they looked more college age, than for high school, Jasper barely looked like a senior as it was. Alice jumped on the runway comment asking what I meant.

 "Well dear, you were a smidge overdressed for school today don't you think?" I say to her.

"This is a small community and if you expect to blend in, you really need to tone it down several notches. Humans don't wear that level of designer clothes too small high schools; this isn't Seattle or any other major city. Those kinds of clothes stand out and draw attention not deflect it". She doesn't look happy about this at all.

I tell them "When you leave here, the impression should be that nice doctor and his family, who helped in the community. Not that nice doctor and his stuck up spoiled children who never quite fitted in" I stated to her.

"The more different you are the more someone will look closer, for instance not one of you even pretended to eat today, I noticed and therefore so did everyone else. They all watched you like hawks today" I informed them.

 "Edward you're supposed to be aware of what everyone around you is thinking why didn't you pick up on that? Carlisle asked. Edward hummed and looked away.

"I'll tell you why he was so intent on trying to burn a hole through my shield. Then with all his orders and demands and the physically grabbing me he didn't have time for anything else!" I assured him, everyone else who wasn't there gasped.

"Edward, Alice, I asked you what happened with **_Iseabail_**. You said nothing, other than what Jasper said went on at lunch" Carlisle thundered.  They looked away, caught out in their lie.

 "You're the one who assaulted me" Edward shouted at me. Oh dear, how immature is this child?

"How old are you Edward?" I queried, he told me in his most pompous voice as if that drop in the ocean of time was important.

"Well, how about you act your age and not your shoe size, hmm," I told him. He stormed off saying he didn't have to sit here and listen to this rubbish.

"No you'll just do it from your room, raking through our thoughts weirdo" yelled Emmett after him, no love lost there then.

Esme apologised on his behalf and said he'd calm down soon enough. I shielded everyone in the room and asked did he always listen to their private thoughts, they nodded, saying he can't turn it off.

"That's not actually true," I told them, "every gift can be muted and some even turned off completely when and if necessary".

I explained that Marcus Volturi and I have been documenting gifts and their strengths, types and application, for nearly six hundred years now.

"In all that time no gift was found to be on at all times, even my shield can be turn off if I want, but as I use it for protection duty it rarely is" I continued, "Could you imagine if Kate Denali couldn't turn hers off? She'd never be able to touch her sisters or friends and lovers without zapping them!" I said.

"Certain gifts have a breakthrough, for instance, Alice's visions, important ones will come through whether it's muted or not. The same with Jasper's empathy, some emotions cannot be ignored, severe pain, profound loss etc, I informed them.

"You two would have gone insane by now if you couldn't control them to a large degree, even if you didn't realise you were doing it.  Alice dear, if you got every vision of every decision the family made you would be unable to function properly" I told her.  

"Of course! It all used to be so intense, but as the years went on they became easier for me to ignore and push aside even" said Jasper. They both nodded and were thinking about it deeply.

 "So, therefore, Edward's is on all the time because he keeps it on," I told them. 

I then proffered them a little offering.  I told them that I was shielding them at the moment; in fact, this whole conversation had not gone beyond my shield, so Edward had not heard a thing. Neither audibly nor mentally and I could temporarily disable his gift if they wanted me too. Just until he learned a little respect for others privacy and some humility as well I suggested.

Carlisle was wavering, but as Edward just then rushed down the stairs demanding to know why he couldn't read their thoughts or hear what we were saying either, how dare they keep things from him deliberately, who did they think they were to block him intentionally.  He nodded yes to me.

I informed Edward that I was shutting off his gift and it would stay like that until he had a serious change of attitude. I also told him that everyone was now fully aware that he could have turned it off at any time if he'd wanted too, he looked frantically over at Carlisle who nodded, but he didn't dare look at either Jasper or Emmett in the eye, they were seething mad at his deception.

 After Edward storms off once again, threatening me with 'The Volturi', an horrendous accident and some various other childish death threats, that you would expect from a wilful child of ten perhaps. Carlisle was so apologetic and mortified by his behaviour. 

I tell him to forget about it and say "I'd suggest a stint in Volterra for him, but I think Caius or the guard would kill him after the first day, I'm sure Jane would just love to play with him, though". Jasper laughs as he knows Jane gift of pain is beyond excruciating.

"You need to do some serious retraining with him Carlisle, he's totally out of control," I tell him. 

"What do you mean retraining, he's never been trained," huffed Emmett, "he refused to do anything that, we might be better at or let it interfere with his lifestyle and Carlisle just lets him away with it, Of Course!  Because Edward thinks himself above everyone else, with or without a gift and he's never been challenged about it, till now".

Oh dear, I see problems in the near future if the boy isn't curbed.

"Well, I... yes alright Esme and I"  Esme coughed loudly, "Okay, I have let him away with too much over the years, and I know this. So what do you suggest I do?" he pleaded.

I look at the Major and say "Peter and yourself maybe?"

"Yes" he nods" and possibly Garrett" he suggests. 

I tell him "I've never met 'The Patriot' but heard good things about him".

Soon it's all hashed out, boot camp for Edward and some much-needed training for everyone else; it will be perfect to do it while he has no power, so he won't have an advantage and therefore cheat, because he can't be trusted to play fair.

 "Well this will liven up things around here, it's been very quiet for years in Forks," I say laughing. "Although, now your back there will most likely be a new pack" I mention to Carlisle.

"What do you mean, now we're back?" he asked perplexed.

"I thought you knew it's the presence of vampires that triggers the gene, no vampires, no wolves," I said.

"What about you?" the Major queried.

"Nope just lucky I guess. There have been no wolves since Ephraim Black stopped phasing" I stated.

Before I left for the evening, I chatted with the ladies, turns out Rose is the family mechanic. I tell her Jasper's brother restores and sells classic cars, she should consider something like it as a business, if she does it on-line then it won't matter where they live. Emmett, she tells me is a brilliant builder; he works with Esme on all the housing projects. Has a real flair for architecture. I tell them they're wasting their talents, just using it for family housing. They could be helping each community they have lived in, just like Carlisle does.

"So what is it exactly that you do **!** that benefits the community **?** Or do you just like telling other people what they should do but do nothing yourself **?** " Edward spat at me from the doorway.

"Still listening at keyholes Edward?" I asked him.

"Have you heard of **'The** **E.** **C. Cygnus Trust'** , Homeless Shelters, Battered Woman's Refuges, Children's Homes and Halfway Houses for Ex-Offenders? Been going for one hundred and fifty years here in America, longer in Europe, it's named so, in honour of my brother" I tell them.

"That's what I do and have been for nigh on five hundred years. I used to personally run smaller ones in each area I lived in, but the not ageing thing tended to be a problem when Christianity took more hold over the previously pagan lands, so I started small local, then regional trusts. Till I eventually had national and then international ones". They were all looking at me with their mouths open and I just laughed.

"Eternity is a long time to do nothing, you know". I say as I get up to leave.

"Of course, the way I make the money to fund the trust is in the vampire world" I comment, "Jasper you're aware of **'The C. & M. C Foundation'**, aren't you?" I ask.

 "Yes, they fronted my publication costs for my first book, but that was a long time ago though" he answered.  "Are you saying that's you too?" I nod and smile.

"A girl's got to make money somehow. You'd be amazed how many vampire businesses are out there, some small like the Major who publish the occasional book, or like his brother who restores classic cars and others who run big companies that employ large numbers of humans, they aren't just food, you know, but are a vast source of revenue to some of our world. I lend them the money to start up, then receive one percent of the profits for the first one hundred years, then it's halved from then on. Anyway, the foundation, like the trust is named in memory of family members, this time, my parents." I explain.

They seem dumbfounded when I leave, but it's so obvious. We live among humans, so why not utilise their needs and wants. Help them to help ourselves, they read history books, drive classic cars and need employment, it's a basic principle but it works.


	5. O mo chreach!

I returned to the Cullens home the next day after school, in the guise of a project I had to do with Alice. This was really to keep Charlie happy, it worked well because there were a couple of classes Rhona and I have separately.  It turns out Edward wasn't the only one needing training; Carlisle had been so busy playing at being a family, that his coven knows nothing much about being vampires. I was seriously annoyed with him for that, he was old enough to know better.

 Anyone of them, except Jasper, of course, could have been killed by rogue nomads at any time.

I told him "It's alright to pretend to be a family for the human's sake, but to pretend to yourself and your coven is untenable and stupid!".

I know he was hurt, but he also knew I wasn't saying this to belittle him, just to be the voice of reason.

"Why have you never asked Jasper to give you all fight training?"  I asked. "After all who better?"

"We've never needed it! We've never been attacked!" he said rather pompously. 

"Of course you haven't! Carlisle, you've got the strongest fighter known to the vampire world at this time, in your coven!" I state. "He's the only reason you have survived this long, without an attack," I inform him.  

**_"O mo chreach_** Carlisle! Wake up and smell the shite you're shovelling! Everyone in our world knows 'The Major' is part of the Olympic coven. His reputation alone has held back any cocky nomad from taking down 'The Veggiepires', Yes that's what they call you" I ranted at him.

"I just didn't know you were the coven leader, but I've heard all the gossip. Nobody gossip's like a bored vampire, you know this" I tirade rather loudly.

He was rather taken aback at these revelations and I then mentioned that when meeting Jasper at lunch yesterday, how I'd given him respect and deference, even though I was hundreds of years his senior. How astounded I was that Edward and Alice had looked at me as if I had two heads and that Edward had actually snorted at me.

So obviously he the coven leader had also not given Jasper the respect he deserved, or they would have known why I did.  Now he was hanging his head and looked ashamed. Everyone else had slowly entered the room as we had been talking, I could feel Jasper's embarrassment but also his thanks, it was rolling off him.

Emmett suddenly said, "I knew you were covered in scars man, but I thought you were just crap at protecting yourself!"

 "Oh dear god in heaven!" I exclaimed, "Every one of those bites means another vampire failed to kill 'The Major' and assuredly died trying!" There were gasps around the room, when I heard Edward's grunt of disgust, at my defence of Jasper I rounded on him.

 "But you knew that Edward didn't you? Because you've read his mind. But you didn't say anything or stand up for your brother? Even knowing that while you've been doing nothing but be a drain on your coven for the last ninety years" I hiss at him.

 "That he's been helping 'The Volturi' by not only retraining the Elite Guard but twice to my knowledge going on missions on their behalf with 'The Captain' and 'The Patriot' since he joined this sorry excuse for a coven," I said, everyone else turned to stare at Jasper, including his mate, Emmett had his mouth hanging open till Rose shut it for him.

"Carlisle my old friend, I'm slowly losing all respect for you, this coven is a joke! You allow a boy to openly show disrespect to not only me but to the other members of his coven. You do know at any time both Jasper and I, as high ranked vampires, can call you to task in front of 'The Volturi' and Edward would be put to death immediately, no questions asked?" I reminded him forcefully.

 Edward gasped and stepped back as if to hide in the shadow.

"What happened to that strong determined idealistic young vampire I once knew Carlisle?"  I said sadly.

"Well it looks like not only fight training but Vampire 101 lessons too," I say to Jasper.

 "Do you think Charlotte will come too, I'll need her help?"  He nods and takes out his phone to call Peter.

Alice looks unhappy at this, "Problem Alice?" I say,

"I don't really get on with them" she answers quietly.

"That will be because they're real vampires, Alice, not playing at it like you, you're not a human, stop pretending you are," I tell her.

"You pretend all the time!" Edward spits at me

"I know, but I don't actually think I'm one even if technically half of me is" I retort, raising an eyebrow towards Carlisle.

 This boy really is an insufferable git, how they stand him is a miracle. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut; I'd have bumped him off years ago, it he was in any coven I ran. Oh well at least they all have patience and stamina to spare, they are going to need it. I noticed Esme looked a little disgruntled with me so I suggested she show me her lovely garden and greenhouses.

"Okay spit it out Esme, we're shielded no one can hear anything we say," I mention to her as we walk through the spectacular array of flowers in her collection.

"I just think you've been a little harsh with Carlisle" she huffs.

"You mean you think I've been way to harsh with him don't you?" I said in return.

 "Yes!" she confirms.

I tell her that I don't want to hurt him or bring him down, but he has put all of her family at dire risk. Not explaining the vampire side of this existence to them was careless and dangerous, not to mention illegal. If 'The Volturi' ever found out he'd be in serious trouble, likely to lose his own life in the bargain, she's shocked to hear this..

 "I'm not saying don't be a family! But be a family of vampires first, humans second!" I tell her.

"Can you really see yourself being a homemaker only, forever? What If you live as long as me? Could you lead this half-life for almost two thousand years?" I ask her.

 This stops her in her tracks and she turns to look at me in shock.  "Oh no, I have never thought that far ahead," she says quietly. 

"Dear heavens woman, do you want to be Edward the petulant teenager's mother for eternity?" I enquire with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell No! I keep thinking one day he'll grow up and get over himself, but we were just enabling him weren't we?" she asks me and I nod.

Just then I see Rose hovering at the top of the garden path, I wave her forward and enclose her in the shield as well.

"Welcome to the bubble of solitude," I say laughing.

"Ah, that's what has Edward's boxers in a bunch!" she quips, "He's moaning that now he can't even hear what's being said out loud," she tells us and we all laugh.

 "Let's move on a little before he takes up lip reading" I snigger. We chat about what I been telling Esme, and how they all could be so much more. That occasionally pretending to be students etc is fine, but forever! They would petrify with boredom eventually.

Rose touches my arm to get my attention as we continue walking and I feel the zing of a gift being transferred.

"Carlisle never mentioned that you had a gift, Rose!" I said to her.

"I don't" she replied

"Oh you do dear, it's subtle but my shield felt it when you touched me just now" I motioned for us all to sit and took her hand in mine.

"It's a delicate thing, but! Tell me do you make snap decisions about people and vampires you meet? Can you spot a bad seed on sight?" I say, both Esme and Rose gasp at this.

"Yes! Yes, all the time, they all laugh at my funny feelings, but I'm always right!" she exclaims. 

"It's weak at the moment because you've never really been aware so haven't actually used it to its full potential, with a little help it could be strengthened and maybe become more. I think you a vampire Lie Detector Rose" I tell her.

Explaining that at present she only feels that people or vampires are off somehow, but she should be able to extend its range to knowing if they are lying to her. I enquire if someone destroyed her faith in them so violently when she was human, that it would transfer across the change as a gift?  She nods sadly and tells me her story. What a horrific and devastating way to leave the human world, no woman should have to suffer that way I think to myself, but yes traumatic enough to trigger a gift as protection for her in this life.

 "Well Rose I think you should visit Maggie from the Irish coven, her gift is similar. She sees the lies but not the inherent evil within the liar!" I suggest to her.

With that, she's off running, shouting for Emmett to start packing for a trip. Esme smiles at me and says thanks, Rose often feels underappreciated she tells me and this will give her a better standing in the family.

"She sometimes is overlooked I fear" she mentions, mainly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O mo chreach! - Oh, my god! (Scots Gaelic)


	6. Information Super Highway

After a quick explanation to Carlisle about Rose's gift, how important it would be for their coven. Much better than Edward's mind reading, as she will know if strangers are going to be dangerous and also if they are lying to them at all.   I left them to absorb all this new information and headed home. Rhona had made the dinner tonight and Charlie was home for once and had invited Kelly to join us. She always commented on how alike we looked and I just said the Swans had a strong gene pool and left it at that.

It was very obvious how close Kelly and Charlie were becoming and she mothered Rhona easily and I just pretended that I needed her too. So my hopes for the future of the Swan name could well be a possibility. As I lay in bed that night I thought about the Cullens and how I could help them. That was also a side effect of being a hybrid, I only needed a few hours sleep and I was good to go once more. Thankfully I had my own room so no one knew how little sleep I had.

The next day at school I decided to have a little chat with Alice, she seemed to always be on the go and barely controlled her vampire tendencies when not in Jasper's sight. This could be a problem if she wasn't careful. With a little encouragement, she told me her story and how she came into this life. So she really had never had any formal training from her sire as she didn't know who it was. She didn't know a lot about her human life either, so that's where we'll start I thought. Her computer skills were the bare minimum, just enough to let her do on-line shopping really.

So I decided to give her a crash course on vampire and human genealogy. I explained to her that even though humans lost records through fire, war, natural catastrophes etc, vampires didn't. I also explained that when any major events happened in the human world, a group of vampires would arrive and retrieve any important relics, documents and artefacts. The vampires vary but the task is always the same, save and preserve.  I have participated in the event several times, the last being the horrendous book burnings during Hitler's regime. So chances are someone in the vampire world would know who her sire was and in the human one why she was in that asylum.

I gave Marcus a call to ask him to scan the vampire database and then to my computer friend, to do the same for the human ones to see if anything cropped up. Hopefully, by the end of the day, she would know a lot more about herself. Then we turned our talks between classes, to what she liked and what she would like to do with her very long future. Fashion was undeniably her passion. So we discussed what she could do to enhance the fashion industry. Turns out she can see trends before they appear on the catwalk and although she has never done anything about it, she often sketched designs for future collections. So this was another avenue for her, fashion designer and guru.

I told her the vintage clothing line 'Cia'Dora' was actually Aro and Caius' wives. They had started with their own stuff and branched out from there, buying from or trading with other older vampires. So now even filmmakers seek them out for period clothing.

"Do you think Jasper would mind? Me having my own business, I mean?" she posed the question, more to herself than me.

"Would it make you happy Alice?"  I countered.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then, No your mate won't mind at all, your joy will be his too" I affirmed just as the lunch bell sounded.

"No time like the present to run it by him" I smiled at her barely controlled enthusiasm as she danced off to tell him.

I went to join Rhona and our classmates, but could hear Alice talking at high speed to Jasper and he was smiling at her pleased she was so happy. He looked over at me and nodded, saying thank you quietly to me. Edward unfortunately appeared just then, telling Alice to shut up and stop wittering on about crap that nobody was interested in.

Several things happened at once, Jasper growled low and dangerously, Alice started to sob and suddenly Edward was flat on his back on the floor with livid Jasper towering over him.  I quickly shielded the noise they were making and rushed over to take Alice outside as Jasper dragged Edward out by the neck.  He was really a horrible boy, hating to see anyone else happy if it didn't benefit him.

 I called Carlisle and told him he would have to pull Edward out of the school before he gave them away with his petulance and disrespect of his coven members. Edward tried to run, but I held him in place with my shield until Carlisle arrived. Jasper warned Carlisle that, this was the child's last chance; if he insulted Alice again he would separate his head from his body for an undetermined length of time. I believed him and thank goodness Edward had the brains to keep his mouth shut.

After they were gone Jasper hugged Alice, kissed her passionately and told her everything she had to say was of importance to him. You could almost see her glowing with pleasure at this and her love for him was flowing out of her, washing over him and me alike. For a moment I was a little bit jealous, wishing I had someone who loved me that much. Just once in a while, the loneliness of my long existence got me down.

The rest of the day was quiet, but occasionally everyone kept looking at Alice, so I for once tapped into Edwards's gift and found the girls were jealous, that he would protect her from her own brother with such force, it made him more appealing to them. The boys just thought they would never piss him off if they could help it.

After school, I declined to once again join the Cullens at their house, I didn't want to make Charlie suspicious, I was meant to be a normal teenager. Alice phoned me later to say that when she and Jasper got home they found out Edward had run off in a fit of pique as no one felt sorry for him or blamed Jasper for the altercation.  His coven, were all slowly getting sick of his childish behaviour. Alice was all aglow telling me she'd informed Esme of her plans and hopes for the future when her business took off. She also decided this would be her last time in high school.

Rose she said had phoned home and said that Maggie was only too happy to help her and they would be back later in the month. Earlier Marcus had emailed me saying that at the time Alice was changed, a vampire called Vernon was known to be in the Biloxi area and was reported to have been killed by a nomad called James.  He had found out that James had been after his singer in the Biloxi asylum where Vernon worked at that time. He gave me as much information on him as he could. So at least Alice would now know her sire had died to try to save her and turned her before James could drain her.

My computer friend also emailed saying he had a lead and would be in touch as soon as it panned out. I delved into my array of gifts and used Demetri's tracking one on Edward; he hadn't gone far only heading towards Denali and the coven there. That should be fun for them! And I don't think so.

I wandered downstairs and out the back door to the forest edge and called Eleazar.  He for once sounded exasperated and this surprised me and then I realised Edward had already arrived.

 "He's arrived then I take it?" I asked redundantly after making my hello's to this another old friend.

The older the vampire the more likely we'd have met at some point. Like the Denali girls whom I'd met while Sasha their mother was still alive. Although compared to 'The Volturi' and 'The Romanians' I was actually still quite young if you can believe it.  Eleazar breaks into my musing by exclaiming

" ** _Dios misericordioso Estimado_** " he sighed "The boys only been here thirty minutes and I am exhausted, How does Carlisle stand it? I am ready to slap him senseless!" he tells me.

He then goes on to tell me how Edward went on about this terrible harpy, a hag of a woman, who has made his life miserable and who has convinced Carlisle he is such a bad person who must be killed at once. So that's why he has run to them for protection from her evilness.

"He can spin a **_yarn_** that's for sure, Eleazar, tell the child to get his skinny **_arse_** home before I come and get him!" I told him.

I go on to say what plans are afoot for the Cullens and that Edward has some serious training to do very soon.

"Thank goodness, I have been telling Carlisle for years he needed to give his coven some instruction on how to be vampires but he wouldn't listen," Eleazar intonated continuing with, "He will want to leave anyway when the girls realised he was talking about you, they set about him and he has a few brand new scars and Kate zapped him unconscious! He still hasn't come to, yet" he laughed.

"Okay then, give my regards to Carmen and the girls and if you all want to come for a visit I could use the help later on, with the vampire 101 stuff" I comment to him before ending our call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios misericordioso Estimado - Dear Merciful God (Spanish)   
> yarn - tall tale/story (British)  
> arse - ass (British)


	7. Win, Win Situation

I was at my wits end, wondering exactly what could be done about Edward, he was a spoilt brat and this was all Carlisle's fault. I think he had to hear what the family thought of Edward and how much they resented the free pass he had given him. They were not a family or a coven at present, just a group of vampires who didn't like each other much and it all had stemmed from Carlisle's lack of control over Edward. With that in mind, I phoned Carlisle and told him to call a meeting before Edward returned.

With Rose and Emmett and myself on Skype and the rest around the table, I suggested I ask the vital questions, as I had noticed previously that Carlisle had a tendency to word things so no one got their point across properly before Edward would be allowed to go off on one of his rants and insult the whole family. This turned out to be an eye opener for everyone; it seems Edward was not beneath using blackmail to get his own way. He spied on his siblings and his parents too. Listening to everyone when they thought themselves alone, he had been caught often just within hearing range snooping into private business between mates and later using it against them.

The whole sordid tale, of the years of snide remarks, rude comments, vicious asides and lack of respect all came to the surface and Carlisle was astonished. He was just a petty, vindictive spoilt child, who had never been corrected. I wondered if he was changed too young or was it just the fact that vampires find it hard to change and he became entrenched in his own spite, selfishness and misery.

"Why did no one say anything sooner?" he asked stunned.

 And got a "Because you would never listen or believe anything bad about 'Your Golden Boy' and you know it Carlisle!" as a reply from Emmett.

He was so sickened by what he was hearing that his shoulders drooped and his head hung forward in humiliation. He had done this to them and said that he was really surprised any of them had stayed.

"We love you and Esme, Carlisle but we really don't respect you!  It's as if you conveniently forgot you are our sire too!  Where in hell could we go?  We know nothing about the real world. We would have died out there!" said Rose.

"Oh dear god what have I done?" Carlisle was beside himself and was being held by a sobbing Esme.

"You do realise if Jasper hadn't come along with Alice we actually would know nothing?" Emmett spoke once again, "He's taught us many things about the vampire world, but you obviously had put a choke on us learning to fight, or knowing anything of real help to us! Why Carlisle?"

"I only wanted us to be a family, a happy one. But I have treated you all like immature unwanted children, instead of the clever young vampires you are. But worst of all I listened to Edward, he told me you were all happy and didn't care what was going on out there. That you wanted for nothing and needed no new input from me or Jasper, and I believed him rather than ask you myself, what kind of father does that?" he answered tiredly.

So distraught with now knowing how stupid and blind to Edwards faults he had been. "What can I do? How can I fix this mess? "He begged Jasper and me. Jasper looked at the screen I was on and I nodded.

"It's drastic Carlisle but either you or I will have to re-bite him, he has to be given the 'Control Bite' before he goes too far and get's everyone killed," Jasper tell him firmly.

"Yes, I'm surprised the Volturi haven't spoken to you already about his attitude. Your friends must like you, Carlisle, seeing as no one has reported him yet!" I said with some wonder in my voice.

"What is the control bite?" asked Emmett quietly.

So we explained that in the past a few vampires have had to be re-bitten by their sires to curb some of the most undesirable tendencies, mainly overzealous feeding or violent actions to vampires and humans alike. But usually, it happens in the first 5 years of this new life. That it completely overwrites the original sire bite, breaking the tie and making the vampire belong now to the one who gave the control bite, body and soul so to speak.

"It is more than the first bite which changes you and makes you part of your coven, this is more like ownership, unfortunately. That is why it is rarely used; some call it the Slave Bite! Because the biter has total control of the vampire who is bitten. There are a couple of side effects apart from the pain obviously, but it was mostly thought to be outweighed by the benefits" I explained.

"Side effects?" queried Alice.

"Yes, possible memory loss could be his human ones or even the time you have all spent together" I inform them also saying "The second is more serious, loss of one's gift can occur. Not always but it has happened."

"Well a win, win situation all round then" said Rose sarcastically.

"The decision has to be made today, Carlisle and not just by you, as a coven you must agree to this" I inform them.

"I don't know if I could re-bite him" Carlisle mused,

"If Jasper does it then you would no longer be his sire, you do realise that?" I say.

 "Can anyone do it?" asked Esme,

"No, it has to be a coven leader" Jasper speaks up.

"They how can you do it, man," asks Emmett.

"Because Jasper has his own coven and always has done. Charlotte and Peter are Jasper's family and coven too, he sired them both" I remark casually, thinking once again they should have known that.

"Oh!  There's a lot we don't know about you Jazz, isn't there?" pipes up Rose, Jasper just laughs and nods in agreement.

"Okay, all in favour of the bite being administered," I say. The result is a unanimous Yes!

"Now who is going to do it?" I ask them. Just then the door is thrown open and Edward demands to know,

"Who is going to do what?' and how dare you imbeciles have a meeting without me! what have you cretins been talking about? You will tell me immediately! I won't stand for this you know! Tell me now you stupid bunch of morons!" he orders.

Carlisle sighs "I'll do it" is all he says.

"Meeting adjourned," said Esme and then offers to show me some new plans she has for a cottage on the grounds, next time I'm over.

Alice was just saying goodbye to Rose and Emmett, hoping they'll be home soon and to bring her some bolts of Irish linen. Edward is furious that everyone is just ignoring him.

He grabs Alice, who was closest to him by the neck and starts to shake her violently, demanding she tells him everything that has happened. Jasper, or should I say 'The Major' leaps the table and rips off both Edwards arms before anyone else can move, he was so fast even all the vampires missed the movement. For once Edward is terrified and begging for his life, but it's too late Jasper is incensed that his mate was physically attacked, his growling is verging on rabid and everyone shudders, even though it's not directed at them.  

He knocks out Edwards legs so he smashes to the floor on his knees and then an enraged Jasper administers the Control Bite to a struggling, whimpering Edward.

"Your mine now, Eddie" is all he says as he drags him from the room.

Everyone is stunned and in awe of what they just witnessed, an angry vampire dealing with a problem like a vampire should.

"Well, holy shit!" Emmett's voice can be heard coming from the laptop that hadn't even been signed out of yet.

Alice is just starring after Jasper, with her hand over her heart in a daze. Carlisle is torn, but actually, I sense glad that the decision was taken out of his hands. He is unsure if he should follow.

"Leave it, Carlisle, Jasper knows what he's doing and the boy deserved far worse for hurting his mate," I tell him honestly.

This is when we hear Edward starting to scream, Esme wants to know how long it will last. So I assure her it will be only a couple of hours and then he'll be a new man hopefully. I can see how sad Carlisle is but he brought this upon himself, he should have been firmer with the boy and not let it get this far, he's ninety years to late.

That was one meeting I was glad to sign out off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the Control Bite/Slave Bite is similar to but much more than, the 'Sire's Bite' in mama4dukes story called 'Life Happens, so Just Roll With It', as hers weakens with time, wearing off, this is permanent.


	8. Unexpected Imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Life's never dull for Bella these days and it's about to get even more complicated, hope you're all still with me xx AAP

Well, this has been an eventful and exhausting day; after I signed off and left the Cullens to deal with the crazy aftermath of Edwards's re-initiation. I have just gone down into the kitchen as Billy Black's truck pulled up outside Charlie's house. Unusually it wasn't Jake driving, but Embry Call, one of the young men from the reservation.

"Hey, Billy, no Jake?" I queried.

He shook his head and said "No he's feeling under the weather, running a little bit of a fever. Old Quill's mixing him something to help".

By the look he was giving me I knew that it was more than a fever, was this, the pack starting.

"Anyone else, is it going round?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sam Uley and Paul Lahote as well," he says "Embry here is helping me out today, just came to drop off Harry's fish fry for Charlie".

At that Rhona came out the front door to see who'd arrived and I felt and saw the bottom drop out of my world. She took one look at Embry and he at her, the air sizzled between them.

"Shit!" said Billy "We always wondered, but never knew for sure, his mother would never say. Looks like prove positive he's either Harry Clearwater's or Joshua Uley's son".

"Did they? Have they? Was that Imprinting, Billy?" I babbled.

"Hell yeah! Never seen it before but had it explained, that sure seemed like it" he said his voice full of awe.

"Damn! Billy, he must be going to phase too and soon" I yelled "You've got to get him out of Forks and back on the rez quickly. Should I drive you?"

"No, he'll be fine but you need to talk to Rhona about this and bring her to the rez as soon as he's got control of the shifting, I'll let you know".

I was all over the place emotionally; mentally I knew that she wouldn't need me anymore. The tribe took care of their own, and didn't need my help; she now being imprinted on made her the new pack's responsibility. I could not believe it, fate was a funny and fickle thing. After all this time and shewasthe first to become involved with the supernatural, well besides me of course. If Charlie and Kelly didn't have any children, I'd be out of a job!

Hell's teeth! What would I do with myself? After all, this time, my family might end. I could go to an offshoot of the family, over the years I had to decide and so I stuck to the direct descendants of my brother, first born, then oldest son. I kept an eye on the others and made sure they had their health, good jobs and stepped in occasionally if times were tough. The odd scholarship here and there, inheritances, and medical insurance they didn't know they had anything to lessen financial problems for them.

Of course, Marcus Volturi once said I could start my own family but it didn't seem right or the time. I had never met my mate and didn't want to just do it for the sake of it. But the way things were looking now I would have time and if he was out there maybe I would be able to find him now. Well first things first, I needed to have a tête-à-tête with Rhona. So with a heavy heart, I took her arm and guided her into the house. She was looking over her shoulder and saying, He was a very handsome boy and did I believe in love at first sight. Oh, this would be easier than I thought she was very amicable to the imprint. But how would she cope with the supernatural side of things? This too was a massive surprise to me.

She listened intently and then shocked me by asking "So they are different from you Bella? If you're not a shifter, what are you?

"I didn't think you'd noticed, Rhona!" I stalled, but knowing she was now involved in the supernatural world, it would be silly not to. So eventually I told her about myself and the family as well.

"Thank you, Bella, you've given your whole life to your family and I am thankful to you. Your dedication has brought me to the love of my life. I only wish you could be just as happy, you deserve it" she told me and I was overwhelmed by her love and kindness. We were both in tears by now.

When Charlie got home he was surprised to see Rhona sitting waiting for him with his meal and coffee all prepared. But he was even more shocked when she told him she'd met a nice boy from the rez today and was going to start dating him. This was a clearheaded and in charge Rhona that we had never seen before. She would be good for the pack and Embry if she stayed like this. She has obviously been hiding the real her in a fantasy world of books, but now the real world had come knocking she was prepared to put it aside.

That night lying in bed I had to think seriously about my future, for once. What would I do, I could become more involved with the Trust and Foundation! Maybe travel the world for my own pleasure! Visit all my old friends! Go to Volterra and help Caius cataloguing all the artefacts they had accumulated! Get involved in the reintroduction of some of them to the humans! How they always fell for the 'I just found it in my Great, Great Auntie Nellie's attic' crap, I'll never understand.

Thursday morning dawned wet and windy, pretty miserable all round. I had checked my e-mails during the night and found one from computer guy; he had some family info for Alice. Her real name (Mary Alice Brandon) and a list of living family descendants. This was good news as it might help her understand what happened and why she was in an asylum. Everyone just needed closure one way or another. I also had to speak with her because I think I may be blocking her visions, as she really hasn't mentioned any since telling Edward that I had no future, three days ago.

I phoned down to the rez to find out how the boys were doing and yes we now had four new wolves. Sam appeared to have the best control and was the oldest he became the Alpha, Embry had handled it all better than Paul who was very volatile, so he was now the Beta, Jake was the youngest and was unhappy about the whole thing. The mind sharing had scared the stuffing out of them all, but it too was helping now as they could calm Paul and Jake down so they could shift back to human quicker. Embry was worried about Rhona and how she would take him being a wolf, so I told Billy that she was totally accepting and onboard with it all.

He said he'd pass this along to Embry as soon as he could. So as everything was going well on the rez, I decided to phone the Cullens house. I was hoping everything here would also be good. Esme answered the phone and sounded far happier than she has been since I met her.

"Is everything okay with Edward then?" I quizzed

"Oh yes, he's a changed boy. Much more relaxed and helpful" she said going on to explain that Jasper had told him he was to help out around the house and grounds.

His memory was patchy and blurred so the family had spent the night going over all they knew about him and the time they had all been together. But the rigid attitude had gone and he was more chilled out than before, he even understood that Carlisle had been his sire but was no longer due to his inability to accept others as his equal and believed them all inferior to him.

Jasper had assured him he didn't want him to be a slave but a contributing member of the coven. So he was instructed to find something he could share with the community and pursue it. Even his piano playing was so much cheerier, he played what others requested instead of the solemn dirges he used to bore them with.

This all sounded so much better and boded well for the family as long as they could let go of the past and give the new Edward a chance. I closed off our phone call by asking if Alice would be at school and was informed yes. Edward was staying off tomorrow and Friday and it would give him the weekend to come to grips with his new self. I'd speak to Jasper at lunch, about whether he did or did not want me to attempt to return Edward's power.


	9. Nighean sgadain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hope you won't all be upset by my choice of mate, I like this character, he has endless possibilities xx AAP

When I met Jasper and Alice the next morning before school started, they seemed much closer than before and Alice looked at her mate with such reverence, it was noticeable. He explained he had never really told her all about his past, as he felt ashamed about it and she had never really wanted to know about all the death and carnage. But after yesterday's events, they had spent the night talking and discussing everything, no matter how small. They had also shared with each other, some real one on one mate bonding which had prompted Jasper to give Alice a mate's bite for the first time ever, something he now knows he should have done before. This was beneficial to them both, he was much more relaxed and yet in charge of their relationship and she saw him clearly, as the strong, dependable mate he was. They were actually acting like vampires for once.

I ask him about Edward and he felt that maybe we should wait and not overwhelm him just yet. That he was doing so well and was nothing like the boy he was before. I then gave Alice the information from Marcus and my friend, and she was clearly moved and said she would look into it once she had all the records etc that they said would be forwarded on. I asked if she'd had any visions lately? That I thought I might be blocking her, she shook her head "I turned it almost off, it's so nice to be semi normal! Not seeing every minor decision everyone makes, I like this better and as you said if it's vital it will get through" I nodded, it's good to take control of your own life now and again.

 Jasper mentioned that the others would be here by the time school ended tomorrow, so to come over and meet Garrett and see Peter and Charlotte again. I informed him about the pack and he said he'd pass it on to Carlisle soon, I also told then Rhona's news and what that meant for me. Things were definitely changing quickly around here.  Rose had texted me saying that Liam was giving Emmett some fight training but had said to make sure Jasper finishes it off for him as he was the best fighter out there. They were also getting some vampire history and learning the basics while Maggie worked with Rose on her gift. So really it was just Carlisle and Esme who needed help now, I knew Charlotte would be a boon to Esme and it's not as if Carlisle doesn't know most of what's required already. He just needs to brush up on it while Edward learns it for the first time.  

So it was a calm pleasant day for once at Forks High, with no drama or upsets at all, but both Alice and Jasper noticed the change in Rhona.  She was more decisive and talkative; everyone was amused that meeting a boy could change her so much. Our human friends were unaware she had met her soul mate, not just any old boy. Thank goodness it was almost the weekend and we would get some serious training done, because everyone needed it badly, if only to expel some tension. So after school I went home to change and make sure everything was okay, Rhona was talking to Embry on the phone, they were desperate to see each other but he still needed a little more time to master his control of phasing. He was getting better every day but he wasn't prepared to risk her safety. I decided on a quiet evening by myself, I had found a secluded spot in the forest with a little waterfall, many years ago. It was so calm and quiet and almost felt like the old country did, way back then. I still missed it, even now; it always seemed to be home for me!

Friday dawned cool and crisp, but dry thank goodness, the day flew by for once as we all had things to do, Jasper and Alice were in a love bubble and I could tell he had spent all night scenting her, as her own was barely present at all.  Rhona was going to the Rez with Charlie to Billy's, this surprised Charlie but he was happy, that she was happy. She hoped to see Embry if only from a distance at first, I told her to tell Billy I had a physical shield bubble around her so Embry couldn't hurt her accidently.

So after school, I set out for the Cullens for the fourth time this week. When I arrived Peter and Charlotte rushed out to meet my truck and grab me up into a hug. I was sandwiched between them and thank goodness I wasn't a human because they would have squished me otherwise.  I heard laughter from the steps leading up to the front door, looking up I saw a very tall and handsome vampire, leaning on the railing looking very amused. This I presumed was Garrett.  I tried to wriggle free of the two vampires but they held on and walked over to him carrying me still between them.

"Garrett meet Bella" from Peter.

"Bella meet Garrett" from Charlotte.

It was so ridiculous that we all burst out laughing, that was until I felt someone squeeze my butt!

"Charlotte, stop that! Flipping sex fiend" I roared and then everyone started laughing loudly all over again. When I managed to extract myself eventually, I walked up to him shaking his hand saying,

 "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you Garrett".

"You to Watcher, you're a legend on both sides of the pond, you know?" he answered bowing over my hand and kissing it.

"Don't fall for his charms Bella, he's an old smoothie!" said Peter,

"I can see that for myself Peter" I quipped and everyone was laughing again. Edward came forward then tentatively and asked to speak to me privately, I nodded and we headed down towards the river.

"How are you, Edward?" I asked him sincerely, he looks at me worriedly and quietly replied,

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! For the terrible things I've said and done to you since we met five days ago".

 "That's a step in the right direction then," I told him and he looked at me strangely, "Well you would never have apologised before so that's a vast improvement," I said.

He nodded and said although he can't remember everything, his recent behaviour is fresh in his mind and he's ashamed of it. The rudeness and the running to the Denali's trying to cause me trouble, just everything.  I said we would put it behind us and start again, at the same time I was using his gift on him to ascertain if he was actually telling the truth. He was truly repentant and as far as I could see didn't want his gift back. He believed it was the cause of all the trouble as he never got to know anyone properly first, as he was really unaware he could turn it off in the beginning.

We talked for awhile and he told me he was really looking forward to learning to fight and how Jasper said he was to find something to do for the community as well and he had wondered if he could teach people to play the piano, maybe at the school or the church hall and What did I think? I told him it was a great idea and to tell Jasper and Carlisle.  He thanked me as we returned to the house and ran off to find Jasper excitedly. This was a totally different Edward, he was much more relaxed and outgoing than the rigid angry young man he had been before. I smiled at that thought and entered the house where Esme had just put down a mug of coffee for me.

That's when I saw him sitting off to one side talking to Carlisle. He was handsome in a rough, rugged outdoorsy type of way, with reddish blond hair tied back from his face with a thin barely recognisable strip of tartan. The stranger glanced up at me and then away, only to look back immediately and jump to his feet staring at me. Carlisle also stood and introduced us to each other.

He took my hand saying, " ** _Tha e na thoileachas gus coinneachadh thu, Nighean sgadain_** "

To which I instantly replied, " **_Chan eil, an tlachd a tha a h-uile mhèinn_ , _Alasdair_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha e na thoileachas gus coinneachadh thu - It's A pleasure to meet you (Scots Gaelic)  
>  Nighean sgadain - Lassie (Scots Gaelic)  
> Chan eil, an tlachd a tha a h-uile mhèinn - No, the pleasure's all mine (Scots Gaelic)  
> Alasdair -Alistair (Scots Gaelic)


	10. Dachaigh Seo far am bi an cridhe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: : I had started this story before I attempted my first lemon, so I stuck to it being a T rating when I came back and did the last 4 chapters.   
> I know he was English in the original books, but he makes such a good Scot and It's the right time frame approx xx AAP

I couldn't believe my eyes, I was staring at him, thinking he'd vanish from right there in front of me. It was so unlikely an occurrence, I nearly pinched myself to see if I was awake. Yes, yes I was, my mate had come to me, I didn't need to scour the world looking, he was here. Alistair, he was from the old country, how's that for divine providence and a gifted tracker as well.

Carlisle gave up trying to make conversation as we were both just wrapped up in the other's gaze, it was a wonderful feeling, I barely registered him leaving the house, or hearing him tell the other's that we were mates and to be careful. Alistair still held my hand, firmly in his grasp, as if he too was afraid I wasn't real.

He lead me to a sofa and we sat side by side turned to face one another, "I'll be needing to tell you my story, **_Lassie_** ," he said barely above a whisper, "It's **_no_** as long as your own, I **_ken_** that fine, but it needs telling **_awe_** the same!" His voice still held a Scottish brogue my own had lost, except when angry.

He had been changed during 1305 when he was twenty-four, he and several other Wallace supporters were in London for the execution, with possible hopes of a rescue, but it wasn't to be and as he put it "A damn **_Sassenach_** , bloody bit me!" I was smiling deeply at the lilt in his voice and the passion in the timber of it, the old rivalry still burned for him.

"Am sorry **_fir_** staring lassie! but you're ** _fair braw_** , I **_canna_** believe **_ma_** eyes, that **_ma_** mates so **_bonnie_**!" he tells me and I actually blush, something I haven't done for centuries. We talk for a couple of hours, I told him my story, some of which he knew, having heard of me over the years. "I see why I **_did'na_** find you ** _afore_**! You're a shield **_lassie_**! **_A've_** **_bin_** looking **_fir_** so long" he murmured.

I tell him where I'm staying and that I can't leave until I know the family is safe. I explain about Rhona and her imprinting and he asks "Can the **_dugs_** **_no_** look after her **_pa_ ** then?" I had never thought of that, I could ask the Quileute's if they would, at least for now. That way I could have some time with Alistair alone and see the old country again.

I promised to do that tomorrow and we, at last, joined the others outside where they had begun some basic training for Edward, he was loving it. Using his wits and natural speed, rather than just reading the thoughts of his opponents. He had a effortless grace about him and this made him nimble on his feet so it was harder for them to catch him. But once they did then, he spent most of his time in the dirt. But Jasper was pleased with him and gave him praise where it was merited.

Esme and Alice had Charlotte showing them some easier moves that worked just as well, but were better for the smaller or weaker vampire and she told them to remember, they could use their assets too. The odd open button or sultry look could distract long enough to take an opponent out.

Edward was confused, was that not cheating he asked, everyone laughed, "No Edward, sex has been used as a strategic weapon since the dawn of time!" I told him, "We don't have the brute strength males have, if we're up against another woman fine, but it's all different when it's a male vampire. So we use your weakness against you, men in general I mean. Women have been the downfall of many a man!"

"But you wouldn't do that? You don't seem the type" he said naively, I laughed loudly and told him to watch me closely. I was wearing a long skirt that covered my legs so I bent down and pulled the back forward through my legs and tucked it into the waistband at the front, making sure the front was also secure at the back. My bare legs were now fully on show as I kicked off my shoes.

I undid two buttons on my shirt and pulled it off one shoulder with the bra strap as well, showing my cleavage on that side and a hint of my bust, then I released my hair from its confines, ran my fingers through it, to fluff it up a bit and crouched in a semi-attack pose, leaning forward slightly, which exposed my bust a little more, all the males were staring at me, most with their mouths open and Alistair was growling loudly.

I looked like an old fashioned gypsy, I knew this from previous experience, I licked my lips leaving them wet and shiny and then cocked my head to one side and gave them a come-hither look. "Well damn!" was all Garrett said while the women laughed at the expressions on all their faces and Alistair rushed forward grabbed me up and over his shoulder running us off into the forest, I was laughing so loudly I was scaring the birds.

He spotted a little cottage in the distance and headed straight for it, setting me down when we reached it " ** _B 'e sin an rud as tarraingeach mi riamh_** , **_Iseabail_**!" was all he said. I shivered from the sounds he was making deep within his chest and I gave myself over freely to my mate when he stretched out his hand to me, leading me into the cottage shutting the door firmly behind us.

It was hours later when I dug the little cell I had out of my skirt pocket and phoned Charlie's to tell him I was staying over at the Cullens having a sleepover with Alice. Alistair had lit a fire in the old fireplace and found a blanket to wrap around our naked bodies, the moon was streaming through the window and a hole in the roof too. But it was the most beautiful place in the world to me at that moment. I was leaning back against his chest and he was running his fingers through my hair and purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dachaigh Seo far am bi an cridhe - Home is where the heart is (Scots Gaelic)  
> Sassenach - English person (Scottish derogatory) derived from Sasunnach - Saxon (Scots Gaelic)  
> Lassie - Young girl or Woman (Scottish) Ken - Know (Scottish)   
> Awe - All (Scottish) fir - for (Scottish)   
> A've - I've (Scottish) fair braw - somewhat fine (Scottish)  
> Canna - Cannot (Scottish) Ma- My (Scottish)   
> Bonnie - Beautiful (Scottish) did'na - didn't (Scottish)  
> afore - before (Scottish) bin - been (Scottish)  
> Dugs - Dogs (Scottish) No - Not (Scottish)  
> Pa - Father (Scottish)  
> B 'e sin an rud as tarraingeach mi riamh - That was the most alluring thing I've ever seen (Scots Gaelic)


	11. Charlie's Startling News

I have never been so absolutely relaxed and happy as I am now, Alistair and I spent the whole night either talking or making love, I told him about me being a sponge, but no one knew this but him and me now. He suggested it stay that way, "It's **_no_** that I **_dinna_** trust them, but 'Least said, Soonest mended' **_lassie_** " he answered smiling at me. Oh he was kind and gentle, a caring soul and treated me like a princess, but he had a wilder side to him as well, it as there in his voice when he talked about the past and I fully intended to explore that with him. When the morning came I had, only had just a couple of hours sleep in my lover's arms.

I phoned Billy as I had promised Alistair I would, he said they would be more than delighted to keep an eye on Charlie, after all, he was the father of an imprint, this in their eyes made him family now. I then asked how the meeting between Rhona and Embry had gone, pleased to hear that he was calmed by the mere sight of her and they had been able to sit and talk under the watchful eye of another wolf.

He had at her request, even shown her himself in wolf form and she loved it, sitting with his muzzle in her lap and stroking his fur as she talked about their future. Billy felt as if Rhona had been born to be an imprint the way she had stepped up to the plate when it all happened.

When I returned to Charlie's house with Alistair, I was surprised to see him and Kelly waiting for me, Charlie asked if he could have a word and we sat on the back porch while Kelly busied herself in the kitchen preparing lunch. I'm not often surprised by much, but today Charlie took my breath away.

I introduced him to Alistair and he wasn't in the least phased by the apparent age difference between us, he asked me to wait a moment and when he returned he was carrying my, well the families bible, which held the family tree that I had added to over the years. He opened it at the start and there it was my name next to **_Eòghan_** ** _Cathal's_**  just below that of our parents. The damning thing was the dates, I waited quietly for him to speak.

"I've seen you before you know? When I  was about six, Billy and I saw you by the waterfall way out back, Billy called you the watcher that day, I wanted to know what you watched and he'd laughed saying you silly! He explained he'd heard his father talking about you knowing Ephraim Black, he had said  he asked him about you, one day not long before he died".

I was stunned, as was Alistair, we just looked at Charlie and he laughed saying "Thank you probably isn't enough, is it? You've given your whole life to the Swans and I'm sorry it will all end here with me, I know you tried to protect me from knowing about the supernatural, but well little boys don't really listen you know!" he told us that Billy had spilled the beans and they had both seen something's and heard the legends knowing it all to be real.

"Rhona imprinting on a wolf was a surprise mind you, but he's a good boy and a hard worker, but I saw the way he looked at her yesterday, it's as if his world, not only revolved around her but was her!" he sighed.

"Kelly and I are going to get married next year, Bella, but she can't have any more children, so it is the end of the line for us now, I'm afraid!" he said quietly.

Kelly knew all about the wolves as well as she is the granddaughter of one of the Quileute's, so she'd heard the legends and knew that the supernatural was real and in her backyard, so to speak. She was going to give Rhona and Embry her little house as it was close to the reservation when she moved in with Charlie after they were married.

Alistair unnecessarily cleared his throat, suggesting to Charlie that if he knew about the wolves then he would know what he was as well. He then told him that we too had mated, an imprinting of sorts, that it was called mating to us. He wanted to ask Charlie as my last living relative from my brother's line for his blessing, that we would be marrying and moving back to the old country to spent the rest of our eternity together.

Charlie was moved by this and said yes he was happy to give us his blessing and he was really happy that I now would have a life of my own, at last. I mentioned to Charlie that Billy said the wolves would watch over him at my behest, that they saw him now as family. He nodded saying that he and Billy had joked long ago that if Jacob and Rhona married they'd be family, well it's close enough he laughed.

I also commented to him I'd be leaving the school, as I no longer needed to be there, but would be close for a bit longer, until everything was sorted out, and what with all the upcoming weddings, but we would stay with the Cullens from now on. He agreed and told me he'd get the ball rolling on me moving away to be with a closer relative. We stayed for a farewell lunch and then left for the Cullens.

So much  had changed in such a short space of time and my head was spinning. But Alistair was my rock, he let me cry, holding me as I mourned the end of a very long era. But he also whispered in my ear about our future, our life and all the things we could do. This made me feel much better and I was again full of purpose, I had a future to look forward to, not basking in the glow of someone else's but for once, my own and I intended to grasp it fully and enjoy it to the maximum.

So life at the Cullens plodded along, there were many visits from friends, there to encourage them to embrace their vampire side as well as make a few changes to their human personas. High School was going to be axed as a part of their way of living. Instead of Esme and Carlisle always being the parents, they could be siblings and friends. If the others either attended college or had business' then it would mean they didn't all need to be together all the time. The month slipped by quickly and Rose and Emmett would be returning soon, Alice had organised a fashion show at school to raise money for charity and her creations were extremely well received, flying off the rails quickly, Jasper was so proud of her, he looked fit to burst.

Edward was teaching under twelve's to play the piano and now seemed to have the patience of a saint! He had made a point of contacting Rose and Emmett while they were away to apologise and beg them for a second chance at being their brother, the one he should have been before, telling Emmett he couldn't wait to practise fighting with him when they got back. He also said he never wanted his gift back, but we had suggested he give it a try for short periods of time and learn how to control it and not it, him.

Rose was a much-changed woman on her return, much more confident in her place in the family. She also was totally in control of her gift now. Their meeting with Edward was tentative to start with, till Rose ascertained he was being honest and this was the new and improved Edward, who they seemed to actually like.

Alistair and I were now living in the little cottage on the grounds, which we had repaired and restored to its former glory. It was nice to be able to shut the door on the world and just be by ourselves at the end of the day. He relishes those hours, holding me as I sleep, being my protector and hearing me talk in my sleep seems to please him no end, I obviously talk about him!            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dinna - don't (Scottish)  
> Least said Soonest mended (Scottish)  
> Proverb: a difficult situation will be resolved more quickly if there is no more discussion of it.


	12. Dìreach mi airson atharrachadh!

The next couple of weeks just flew by, I was on cloud nine and couldn't be happier. The Denali coven descended, so there was lots of shopping trips planned and locations scouted for future business'. Eleazar just hid in Carlisle's study and pretended it wasn't happening, but he did spend time with Edward, getting to know the new boy he was and gave him advice about having his gift back.

Everything was falling into place, the Cullens were now a vampire family and so much happier for it. Everyone had their own outside interests and were less in each other's face all the time. This saved them having all the tension from boredom like before and gave them new topics to discuss when they were together.

The pack was stable and happy, Sam and Jared had also now imprinted. Sam and his imprint Emily, had a near miss when he lost control and phased in front of her slashing her face and arm, but I insisted they let Carlisle help her. Although there will always be scars they are a fraction of the damage that they would have been without vampire medical help.

Charlie and Kelly were getting engaged, thus making it official and Rhona was over the moon. She was a positive force on the reservation as well, helping out with the children and instigating a crèche for any young parents so they could both work to support their families better. She had Kim, Jared's imprint running it in the mornings before school, Emily during the day and herself in the afternoon after school.

Alistair and I decided to get away by ourselves for an extended trip, he wanted to take me round the vampire world. "There's a whole different side to **_oor_** world, **_Lassie_** , vampires know **_awe aboot_** having fun and you're never to **_auld_** to learn!" he told me excitedly. So we set off to discover not only the world but ourselves as well.

We saw not just the human wonders this world has to offer but the hidden, unnoticed vampire ones too, hotels in glowing underground grottos, nightclubs on remote islands off the coasts of busy human cities.  Ski resorts high up beyond human endeavour, it was here watching the sun setting one evening that Alistair told me " ** _Tha gaol agam ort, Nighean_** " for the first time and I was so happy beyond reason, I told him loved him too.

We visited sanctuaries in remote desert locations where artists, musicians, philosophers and writers gathered to debate and discuss openly and freely with not only their own kind but other supernatural beings, this place was where what you were was left at the door, for you to pick up on your way out.

We even visited Volterra, Marcus was so happy for me and Alistair, Caius and Aro shook their heads "Of all people your mate was Alistair, who'd have guessed!" Aro laughed at us happily. I took Alistair to my Trust and Fund headquarters and showed him the things we'd been able to do for so many over the years, he was so proud of my achievements.

It was strange for someone to care so deeply about me and what I did. Being loved and loving in return was a heady thing for me, we been gone for six months and were in Scotland at his home when Alistair proposed to me in his own unique way.

" Now **_dinna fash_** yourself and get in a **_fankle,_** but I've decided it's time we were getting **_Merrit!_** So will you **_hae_** me, **_Lassie?"_** I smiled at him warmly and gave the only answer I could " ** _Aye_** , **_Laddie_** , **_Aye_**!" He gave me the loveliest ring, it was a Celtic torq band with two rubies set in the ends, it was perfect for me.

Not long after that Rhona called explaining her plan for Charlie and Kelly's wedding and that she and Embry would be getting married then too. So I asked if she could make it a triple wedding to include us as well, she was ecstatic and said that would be wonderful and for me not to worry she'd take care of everything.

It was the most idyllic and magical time for us, we made love on every continent, swam naked in every ocean we sailed his yacht across, joined the mile high club on one occasion and acted like lovers should, holding hands, constantly touching and kissing without a care in the world, it was heaven and I couldn't get enough.

I had never spent any major length of time, doing things just for me before and it was liberating. We laughed a lot, loved deeply, learned everything about each other and then learned new things together, I was beyond happy, this was what had been missing from my life for so long and I had never known how wonderful it could be, to be two instead of one.

I also enjoyed shopping for weird and wonderful, unusual items where ever we went, I had never set up a permanent home before and I wanted it to reflect everything about us. Although his home was beautiful it defiantly needed a woman's touch, seven hundred years of being on his own was evident.

I sent Alice silks, damasks and lace from around the world, I knew she'd be over the moon with them, it was nice to just be and as our year was coming to a close soon, I was starting to feel sad. "This is **_no_** the end **_Lassie_** , it's **_jist_** the beginning," he told me as he held me firmly in his arms.

I absolutely loved how he always knew just the right thing to say to me, Alistair was quite reserved around others, but with me he was relaxed and open, showing his sensitive side without shame or embarrassment. I was so lucky that we just complimented each other in many ways, sometimes we spoke for hours, other times we sat in complete silence not needing words to express our feelings at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dìreach mi airson atharrachadh - Just me for a change (Scots Gaelic)  
> Tha gaol agam ort, Nighean - I love you, lassie (Scots Gaelic)  
> oor - our (Scottish) aboot - about (Scottish)  
> auld - old (Scottish) fash - bother/fuss (Scottish)  
> fankle - mess/knot (Scottish) merrit - married (Scottish)  
> hae - have (Scottish) Aye - Yes (Scottish)  
> Laddie - young man or boy (Scottish) jist - just (Scottish)


	13. Weddings, Legacies & Returns!

Well, one year has passed and the buzz and excitement in Forks Washington is palpable. Alistair and I have just come back from our world tour. In one week the wedding or should that be weddings of the century are taking place. Charlie and Kelly, Rhona and Embry, Alistair and I are all tying the knot in a massive triple wedding.

Alice was beside herself with glee at making all three wedding dresses, to reflect the wearer. Rose was the most efficient wedding planner anyone had ever met, with Rhona as her assistant and Esme had outdone herself in the decorating of the venue. The whole town was involved, the humans, shifters and vampires had come together to make this the event to top all events.

The three spectacular bride's dresses have lace overlays depicting their heritage; Rhona's has large swans, _coast rhododendron_ s, the official flower of Washington, but with a wolf hidden amongst their foliage for her future.

Kelly's has _**kwalla**_ the mighty whale, _**bayak**_  the raven for her Quileute heritage, _coast rhododendron_ s and little swans for her future.

Mine has Thistles, Scotland's national flower, large swans and between them what looks like little teardrops, but are actually drops of blood to represent my vampire side and future. They are stunning and so subtle that the humans are unaware of any supernatural connotations.      

The Cullens have decided to move on after the school year ends and are gifting the land and house to the Quileute's for perpetuity. This is for two reasons, one to stop the involuntary phasing of the tribe's young men and two to give them a solid future, the house is becoming a heritage centre and museum on one floor but the rest will be run as a guest house and a way to make money from tourism.

The little cottage will become the home of whoever the caretakers of the big house are. As the business grows they can build cabins as well for self-catering.  I am using the foundation to back them until they are on their feet and self-sufficient, this is the least I can do for them, as they will be guarding my family from now on.

Rhona wants to become a school teacher on the rez and Embry it turns out has a flair for cooking, so the will be attending college in Seattle to gain their qualifications. The trust will cover all the costs for their and other members of the tribe's education. This has been set up as an ongoing grant to the Quileute nation.

What no one is aware of is that Alice saw a vision of the future where they will need our help and we have purchased something important to all lands surrounding the at present government owned reservation, later we will be adding the same thing in relation to the rez as well. This will be invaluable to them in the far distant future.

So here we are, it's the big wedding day, Charlie is walking Rhona down the aisle first then taking his place beside Embry and Alistair, Kelly's son, Wade is walking her down and then Carlisle offered to walk me and I accepted graciously. Then Rev. Webber is to marry us all; afterwards, outside the Shaman of the tribe will conduct a joining ceremony for Rhona and Embry as well as Charlie and Kelly. I was surprised to find that Rose had arranged an old Scottish custom for Alistair and me of a 'Celtic Handfasting' using tartan for the bindings, where we will vow " ** _Bidh mi a 'cur seachad an t-sìorraidheachd aig ur taobh_** " to each other.

It will be sad leaving as it always is for me, but this time, I would be staying in touch and staying part of the family. I have given the tribe my promise that if ever they need me, I will return, no matter when, after all, I have nothing but time. So we left for our return to Scotland and for me it was a very emotional time. It had been many years since I had had the chance to just stop and appreciate my surroundings.

We are going to live in the Highlands; this is a sparsely populated area, so it will give us the freedom to be ourselves without being overlooked. Scotland is a place of two halves, cities and town are densely populated but the Highlands and Islands are not.

 As is the case with the world, time passed and I made several trips back to Forks, first for the birth of Rhona and Embry son, Ewan Charles Call, I was very touched by this gesture. It was about that time that I myself became pregnant, we had been unsure if it would be possible as I was to my mind more vampire than human, but it was obvious this was going to be a very quick birth, even more so than my own was, six weeks to the day.

Alistair always wanted to name his sons if he had any after his cousin by marriage Robert and also after his good friend William, he just never expected to have to wait seven hundred years to do so, so we welcomed into the world, my twin sons, Bruce and Wallace Frasier, named after two of the most important men in Scottish history.

The shocker this time was they were both venomous, so when the reached puberty like me at six years old, their venom actually kick in and started the change in them and now they are both full vampires, this was, we found out by researching because they were more like seventy-five percent vampire twenty-five human, not fifty, fifty like me. We decided not to have any more for now as it had been quite traumatic for me, having two at once, imagine if I'd been human! It doesn't bear thinking about.

My second return to Forks was on a sadder note many years later for the funeral of Charlie, I posed as my own daughter for this visit. This went on over the years as family members and friends died, next being Billy, Kelly and then years later Rhona and lastly Embry. On each visit, I reminded the tribe that we were but a phone call away if ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bidh mi a 'cur seachad an t-sìorraidheachd aig ur taobh - I will spend eternity at your side (Scots Gaelic)


	14. Promises Upheld, New Friends and Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here we are at the end, really enjoyed everyone's reactions to this. So thank you all for your support and kindness, never has my flabber been so gasted, thanks again AAP xx

That call eventually came two hundred years after I originally left Forks, the tribe needed our help. But not from the supernatural but from an unscrupulous lawyer and a very shady politician. The government was selling off the reservation land at a rock bottom price and they thought the could oust the tribe out.

But the tribe wanted and could easily afford to buy it, but were being railroaded by bureaucracy. So we set off once again for Forks to attend the hearing in the town hall, where the two sleazebags thought they could bamboozle the judge and panel with double talk and manufactured information.

This was aided by the tribe having lost many of their documents to a fire ninety years ago. They were unable to prove that the old Cullen land was not part of the reservation and had never been so, the same with the parcel of land that Kelly had gifted to Rhona and Embry Call. They were being royally screwed and it was sickening, I was sitting in the back of the hall watching the proceedings, none of the tribe knew who I was.

When it came to the part about, what made the Quileute's think they owned the Cullen land, they said it was gifted to them by then owner Carlisle Cullen. The lawyer tried to make out they just took the land and over the years the government had incorporated it into the reservation. I was outraged by this and the judge seemed to be leaning towards the lawyer and politicians point of view when the door open and in walked a man I knew very, very well.

He apologised for his tardiness, but had just received notice of the hearing and had to travel here from Europe. The lawyer became defensive and rude when the man introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen the forth. There was a ripple of sighs from the tribe, here was their saviour. Carlisle then produced the original documents proving his great grandfather (cough) had indeed gifted the house and land to his good friends the Quileutes.

He also produced the documents for Kelly's land too, Carlisle Cullen the first, had been one of the witnesses to the signing of the document and he got a copy. The judge was eyeing the lawyer and politician, realising they had tried to dupe him. So this only left the matter of the sale of the reservation.

The sleazy two wanted to buy the land, turf out the inhabitants and build a mall and a multi-storey complex, they said it would bring in trade and more money to the area. The tribe argued that it would spoil the area and ruin the habitat for the local wildlife, therefore destroying tourism in the Olympic Peninsula, as well as making them homeless for the first time since before the non-Quileute's arrived in the area.

Now it was my turn, I stood up and Carlisle smiled at me warmly, I asked the judge for his indulgence but how were the contractors going to build a multi-story building when I held the deeds to the air rights above not only the aforementioned parcels of land but also the reservation itself. I produced the documents signed by my great grandmother,(such lies) Isabella Marie Swan, who had been a close friend of Carlisle Cullen the first and also the niece of Charlie and Kelly Swan.

She had bought the air rights, I told them knowing at some point the government would sell the land off and she also knew the tribe would be conned by some shady double dealing if not protected, so for their benefit she bought those air rights which I now will sell to the Quileute's for three dollars, one for each piece of land! "If you would be so kind my lord, as to witness this transaction", I asked the judge, who was smirking at me for my cheek.

That left only the panel to consider all sides, and as the tribe owned everything except the reservation, including the air above it, they thought it should be them who bought the land. Carlisle and I hugged at the news and the tribe were jubilant. A young man approached us and held out his hand saying "Hello Watcher, Dr Cullen, I'm Charles Embry Call, thank you, we weren't sure when we made the phone call if you were real, so thank you once again for being friends of our tribe".

I could see behind him my love and my two sons by the main door, "Come on **_Lassie_**! Get **_yer_** skates on, we've a plane to catch!" Alistair said winking at me, Carlisle and Charles laughed as we walked to the door. As Alistair's arm went round my shoulder, I reminded Charles "Anytime! Anywhere! Alright?"

He nodded and waved us off in our hire car back to the airport and off with the Cullens for a long holiday, to Isle Esme, lovely what more could I ask for. Actually, I was rather excited about this holiday, we had heard of a group of dhampir living in the jungle near the island a few years ago and wanted to investigate, there was supposed to be one male and his three sisters.

Edward had gone ahead last week and was basically now in a love stupor as one of the three girls was his mate. The brother was being a little protective and Edward needed our help to smooth the way for him. This should be fun, the others were waiting on the island for us first, then we'd make our way there together.

The boys were also looking forward to meeting them and making new friends and the fact there were girls there, well they may be over two hundred years old but they were still teenagers to me, their eternal and grateful mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know there was more I could have done with her powers, but not every story has to have a war in it or an extreme protagonist. So I hope you liked it and my choice of mate for her this time round, I like Alistair stories. Also avoiding the lemons to have it be a nice gentle romance, for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> 'S e seo mo - This Is Me (Scots Gaelic)  
> Eòghan Cathal - Ewan Charles (Scots Gaelic)  
> Carolus Cycnus - Charles Swan (Latin)  
> Muireen Cycnus - Renee Swan (Irish Gaelic/Latin)  
> Fib - Fife (Latin)
> 
> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


End file.
